


He Was Rajah

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Aladdin (1992), Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce





	He Was Rajah

Gepetto had found him in the forest, alone and wet from the recent rain. He’d been cleaned, brushed, prepared for the baby.

Because that’s what you give babies, cute and cuddly stuffed animals…. He wasn't supposed to be a stuffed animal though, he was Rajah.

Maybe Jasmine had forgotten him.

He didn't remember the last time he had seen her though. They had been traveling along when a green-skinned sorcerer had appeared before her and he’d just leapt. He needed to protect her after all… but then all he could remember was purple and the smell of grass. He had been sick of the smell of grass by the time the man named Gepetto showed up.

Now he was here though, in a lovely nursery... lovely was the right word if he could remember the standards humans had. It looked similar to Jasmine’s when she had been younger. Though hers was much better in the color department, ranging from golds to deep purples that complimented each other nicely. He was a tiger, that didn't mean he didn't have a good sense of color.

Something was happening, people were moving. His eyes weren't as good as they used to be, some time had passed since his last washing, but he knew what was going on. The mother was giving birth, but she wasn't happy. He understood that, her pups had been in her a long time and humans were very attached to their pups. Then a flurry of movement, the father took the baby people came and went… the mother limped away.

And then he was alone once more. He was used to being alone now, he’d been alone a long time in the forest awaiting his Jasmine… he’d been alone when they sat him down in the nursery and went about their business. They didn't talk to him, not the way Jasmine had. They were company enough though…

Purple fog engulfed the room and he was terrified. Purple wasn't good, that was how he lost Jasmine… was he going to lose these people too?

And he did. They didn't come back, he was still in the nursery but now no people filtered in and out of the ever open doors. But he waited, someone had to come back. This was a nursery, meant for a baby. What was the point if it was never used?

He waited again. Years passed and seasons changed, plants poked through the windows he stared at. He waited. He was awfully lonely, and it was harder to see now. It was getting harder to hear too…

More time passed and he could barely see at all, he could barely hear at all… only the loudest sounds made it through.

It was years before he finally saw something. A person, a person was in his nursery. But he couldn't make out who they were, his eyes couldn't see much anymore. He couldn't hear at all anymore, but they were there…. they were going to use the nursery and he wasn't going to be alone anymore. He was Rajah and he would be the best baby-sitter ever.

They moved around him, moving and moving…. and then they left.

Then he couldn't see anything anymore.


End file.
